A Trip Through The Marauders Era
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Marauders and other characters from that era. There will be various pairings inside.
1. Food Fight

**FOOD FIGHT**

Each year, the Marauders watched a new set of seventh years graduate from Hogwarts. They all dreaded the day it would be them, so they made a vow that at their end of year feast in seventh year, they would orchestrate a huge food fight.

So, when the day finally arrived, James jumped up onto the Gryffindor table with a bowl of mashed potato in his hands. Without any warning he flung it towards Severus Snape and howled "FOOD FIGHT!"

The whole school began throwing bread and chicken and soup and carrots and whatever else they could find to throw. The teachers looked bewildered, but it wasn't long before they were joining in.

Eventually even the House Elves had emerged from the kitchens with desserts in their hands. Cream cakes and flan and apple pies were being hurled around and the entire Great Hall was a complete mess.

Everybody was screaming and the house tables had been turned on their sides as shields. Houses turned against each other; it was total chaos.

It wasn't until a week later when the four of them were sitting in Remus's flat starving as none of them knew how to cook, that they regretted their master plan.

Oh, what they wouldn't do for a bowl of mashed potato.

**###**


	2. Christmas At Hogwarts

**CHRISTMAS AT HOGWARTS**

Christmas was never one of Severus's favourite holidays. Back at home, he never got any presents. One year he received an odd pair of socks. Another year he received an out-of-date box of chocolates that had been half eaten. Some years his family completely forgot that it was Christmas.

So when he started Hogwarts, he didn't expect much.

On Christmas morning, he woke up alone in his dorm – his dorm mates had gone home.

To his surprise, he saw a pile of presents at the end of his bed.

He opened the first present. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. A small card fell out of the wrapping paper.

'_Sev, _

_Merry Christmas. I know it isn't much but I wasn't sure what you liked. I hope you have a wonderful day!_

_Love,_

_Lily xx'_

A smile appeared on his face. He moved on to the next present.

A bottle of shampoo.

'_Snivellus. Maybe you can finally clean your hair. –James Potter.'_

He picked up the present next to it.

Another bottle of shampoo.

'_Hey there Sniveltron! Give that greasy hair a good old rinse! –Sirius Black.'_

He picked up the next present and unwrapped. Rolling his eyes, he set the next bottle of shampoo down on the bed next to him and read the card.

'_Snivellus. Clean up. –Peter Pettigrew.'_

In that moment, Severus didn't care that his presents were from James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He didn't care that the presents were just statements against his cleanliness. He didn't even care that the bottles of shampoo looked extremely cheap.

All he could think was that they cared enough to send him a Christmas present when not even his own parents had bothered.

And although Severus knew that his Christmas was pretty awful compared to other people's Christmases, he smiled.

This was his best Christmas ever.

**###**


	3. New Beginnings

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

The car journey to King's Cross Station was an emotional one.

Peter Pettigrew came from a Muggle family, and two weeks ago he had found out that he was a wizard and was heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.

It had taken a lot of convincing for his parents to agree to him attending Hogwarts, but they had finally said yes.

He was sitting in the back seat of his dad's car, staring out the window at his house.

The car started up and they backed out of their driveway.

Peter stared at his house one last time.

His life was about to change forever.

The car was now driving along the motorway, and Peter stared at the other cars. He saw a boy about his age in a car next to theirs and smiled.

He was unbelievably lucky.

He was a _wizard_! He was going to be leaning _magic_! He felt sorry for the people in the other cars who were on their way to work in offices or shops or factories.

He was on his way to start a new life.

A magical life.

When the car pulled up at King's Cross Station, his mum turned and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Are you ready?"

And he was.

"Bring it on," he said with a grin. This would be the best seven years of his life.

**###**


	4. Escapes

**ESCAPES**

Whenever Andromeda went home for Christmas, she found the garden as a sort of escape from her family.

It was freezing cold outside, and the others being up-tight as they were, thought it ridiculous to even think about going into the garden at this time of year.

They saw the garden as a place for House Elves in the winter.

Andromeda loved the cold air. It cleared her head. She would sit on the bench at the end of the garden and just think.

Think about Ted. Think about a future with him. Think about leaving this family forever.

She would glance inside the house and see her them inside in their formal robes, laughing over something that was probably demeaning to Muggles and Muggle-borns.

When the whole family was over, she would stay inside for half an hour and then slip away without a word and find herself in the garden.

She'd close her eyes and count to one hundred.

Nine times out of ten, she would hear the door open and her younger cousin Sirius would appear, and sit beside her on the bench.

She knew that he felt the same way about their family.

The garden and the cold air was his escape.

He would smile at her, and she would smile back.

No words would be exchanged between them; this was their quiet time to think.

They'd sit there for a while until someone finally came looking for them. When they were called back inside, they would stick together in the house.

They were one in the same.

White sheep in a family of Black.

**###**


End file.
